


This Dick Lights Up Like My Sketchers

by H00D1N1



Series: Do Androids Dream of Shitposts [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cursed content, Other, Sex, Weird ass android dick, it has an led and you can have a rave like its fantastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H00D1N1/pseuds/H00D1N1
Summary: After the pacifist thing and all the androids get their shit together, you and Connor get together. However, you didn't except the weird ass shit you find in his pants.





	This Dick Lights Up Like My Sketchers

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say, in front of God and everyone here, I'm so sorry. Enjoy. Not my best but, to quote a great vine, "YEET"

After a long day of working, you knew you could always count on Connor to ease your troubles. There he was, in the kitchen, with his light up sketchers. He boots were not too big for he got damn feet. You walked up and gave him a smooch, something he wasn't sure how to correctly do at first, but got better as time went on. Now, as most fics do, this gets a little heated. You were ready for where this was headed, but... You pulled away for a moment, contemplating something. 

"What is it, Y/N?" Connor asked, seeing that you were now out of the situation. You hesitated before asking, "What's the situation.... down there. I assumed it was like, a ken doll type thing, but then there's sex androids? Are different models made with or without dicks?" For someone so hesitant on asking, it was a pretty blunt question. Lucky for you, Connor is the goodest of boys and was ready to answer all your questions. "Well, it is as you say, a ken doll situation. But you can purchase upgrades." 

Upgrades sounded great! Connor explained that after some Feelings, he had gotten some he thought humans would like. So y'all worked it up to the bedroom and shit and eventually got to it. You paused as soon as you unzipped that shit. Was that. Glowing? It was a fucking rave in Connor's pants. Forget a dick, that shit was a fucking glowstick. It slowly changed colors, and Connor looked at you expectantly, proud of himself. Connor Why. What has he done. But you loved him too much so you ignored that fact and moved on. Of course, having access to most porn on the internet Connor was still pretty rockin. 

Later you found even more functions. His dick worked as a flashlight. It had a wifi connection, which was named after him. You got the password to it and never had to worry about your wifi going out, because as long as you stood within five feet of Conor it worked. It had a gun in it, also, which for the time being was unloaded. 

But then it WASN'T and you fucking DIED an ANDROID FUCKER. Connor was sad. He took off his light up sketchers and placed them on your grave. Yeet. 


End file.
